Le Docteur en voyage à l'asile de Poudlard
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Comment se serait déroulé la rencontre entre le célèbre Harry Potter et le mythique extraterrestre surnommé le Docteur ? Quand l'un se croit face au plus dangereux mangemort, l'autre s'imagine débarqué dans un asile de fou... HUMOUR :3


Hello !

Un crossover mêlant Harry Potter et Doctor Who, vous en aviez rêvé ? Je l'ai fait, et il est absolument absurde mais il m'a été très amusant de l'écrire...

Comment se serait passé la rencontre entre le 10ème Docteur et Harry Potter ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Il ne vous reste qu'à lire...

.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter et Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas, uniquement l'histoire.

.

* * *

.

.

Harry se promenait dans le parc lorsque soudain, non loin du saule cogneur, il aperçut deux silhouettes. Il se rapprocha, curieux. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Bartémius Croupton Junior en compagnie d'une jolie blonde. Il étaient là tous deux, en pleine discussion. Ils entendirent pourtant Harry s'approcher et quand il fut assez près. L'homme l'interpella avec enthousiasme.

-Bonjour jeune homme !

-Tiens ! Je pensais que vous étiez mort vous ! S'exclama Harry.

-Je suis un seigneur du temps voyons ! S'offusqua le Docteur. Je ne meurs pas facilement. Nous nous connaissons ? Quelle version de moi avez-vous vu ?

-Quelle version de vous ? La version mangemort je dirais ? Pourquoi, il y en a d'autres ? Ricana-il.

-Qui mange les morts ici ? S'outra le Docteur. Vous parlez des morts animales ou de cannibalisme ?

Harry se frappa la tête du poing de stupeur, face à tant de bêtise. Mais que pouvez bien lui raconter Bartémius Croupton Jr ? Le Docteur le regarda faire son geste avec une expression étrange. Il se tourna vers Rose et dit en chuchotant :

-je crois qu'il ne va pas bien. Il dit me connaitre mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de lui, or j'ai une mémoire infaillible !

-Bien sur que je vous connais ! Répliqua Harry. Mais je crois qu'Azkaban et les détraqueurs vous ont rendu complètement taré. Ne bougez pas, le menaça-t-il en levant sa baguette.

-Mais pourquoi brandit-il un bout de bois comme toi tu brandis ton tournevis supersonic ? Demanda Rose.

-Hum je ne sais que trop... Disait le Docteur, en réfléchissant. C'est peut être un genre de tournevis du Moyen-âge ou alors c'est un grand fan de moi et il se prend pour un seigneur du temps ! Qu'en dis-tu suggéra le Docteur, convaincu par sa dernière suggestion.

Rose lui jeta un coup d'oeil, amusée.

-Oui ça doit être un de tes admirateurs, c'est indéniable !

-Ah je le savais ! Écoute, s'adressa-t-il finalement à Harry avec un ton compatissant, si tu veux je veux bien te laisser toucher mon tournevis, mais rien de plus ! Nous sommes pressés par le temps.

-Votre tournevis ? Je rêve ou vous faites des allusions sexuelles absolument répugnantes ? Dit Harry, scandalisé. Et je ne suis pas fan de vous d'abord, je n'aime que l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande.

-Quidditch ? Qui a osé appelé son enfant ainsi ? S'indigna Rose, le pauvre enfant.

-Je rêve où cet enfant à suggérer que mon tournevis était un jouet sexuel ? Demanda avidement le Docteur à Rose.

-Bon Docteur, ne perdons pas de temps, de toute évidence ce jeune homme n'est pas normal, et nous, nous devons trouver le Tardis !

-Ah parce que après avoir tué des dizaines de personnes vous êtes devenu docteur ? Il ne manquait plus que ça dis-donc ! Et c'est quoi ça que le Tardis ?

-TARDIS, une machine qui permet de voyager dans le temps et l'espace, expliqua-t-il fièrement.

-Ah vous voulez dire un sablier ? Commença à comprendre Harry.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas ce qu'un sablier vient faire dans l'histoire... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si vous voyez une grande cabine téléphonique bleue, c'est notre Tardis et je vous prierais donc de nous avertir au plus vite !

-Vous voyagez dans une cabine téléphonique ? De plus en plus bizarre. Et vous, vous avez aussi la marque alors ? S'adressa Harry à Rose.

-Quelle marque ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Celle des mangemorts !

-Oh il parle encore de sa secte cannibalisme, je crois qu'il serait préférable de partir non ? murmura-t-elle au 10ème.

-Ah non vous ne partirez pas ! J'ai déjà alerté mes amis avec les faux gallions de l'AD, ils arriveront d'un moment à l'autre avec des Aurors pour vous arrêter !

-Ils arrêtent les gens avec des Horreurs ? Mais quelle genre d'horreur ? Se soucia Rose. Et qu'est ce que l'AD ?

-L'armée de Dumbledore ! Répondit fièrement Harry.

-Une armée ? Il y a une armée dans ce château ? C'est grandiose ! Les armées sont de plus en plus performantes en matière de camouflage ! Les cerceaux que nous voyons là-bas au dessus du terrain servent donc à l'entrainement avec les armes à feu pas vrai ? dit le docteur avec un air savant. Mais nous sommes plus loin dans le futur que je pensais dans ce cas... songea-t-il.

-Non c'est pour le Quidditch, dit Harry, ne comprenant plus trop où il voulait en venir.

-Encore ce Quidditch ! Râla Rose, il est votre chef, n'est-ce pas ? Il dirige la secte et vous êtes à son service ?

-Non, non bien sur que non... Commença-t-il à se justifier.

Mais il fut interrompu par la venue de Ron, Hermione et Remus Lupin. Ce dernier pointa de suite sa baguette sur le Docteur lorsqu'il reconnut en lui le visage de Croupton Junior.

-Tient ! Un autre fan! Souri joyeusement le Docteur.

-Vous en avait mis du temps ! Grogna Harry.

-C'est parce qu'on a vu une grosse boite bleue en traversant le parc ! Dit Hermione avec excitation. En plus elle a subit un sort d'extension indétectable : c'est plus grand à l'intérieur !

-Quoi quel sort a subit mon Tardis ? S'inquiéta le Docteur.

-Tardis ? Demanda Hermione.

-je t'expliquerai, soupira Harry. Ce mec est fou à lier.

-Alors mon Tardis, où est-il ? Pour vous récompenser, je vous emmènerai faire un tour si vous le souhaitez !

-Euh il était juste là-bas, à l'orée de la forêt interdite, entreprit d'expliquer Ron.

Ni une ni deux, le Docteur et la femme nommée Rose s'élancèrent en courant dans la direction indiquée par le rouquin. Désarçonnée par leur soudaine fuite, les sorciers mirent du temps à réagir et les poursuivirent tout en lançant de multiples sorts destinés à les ralentir. Étonnamment, aucun de leurs maléfices ne parvenaient à les atteindre. Parvenu devant ce qui était le Tardis, Lupin menaçait toujours les étrangers de sa baguette bien qu'il eut remarqué que ça ne servait visiblement à rien. Le Docteur se retourna enfin et dit :

-Bon merci tout de même pour cette petite discussion, après tout je ne suis pas le Docteur pour rien, et je crois savoir que dans les asiles comme celui que semble être cet endroit, il est toujours nécessaire de discuter avec les patients même si ces derniers racontent n'importe quoi et atteignent l'apogée de leur pathologie...

Le docteur regarda Rose et s'écria ensuite : ALLONS-Y !

Harry eut un air outré, alors comment ça c'était lui le fou dans l'histoire ? Il s'apprêtait à répliquer une fois de plus mais les deux bondirent dans leur boite. La porte se referma sur eux avant que les sorciers n'aient le temps d'y pénétrer à leur tour. Et, quelques secondes plus tard, le Tardis avait disparu...

.

.

.

The END !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut !

..

.


End file.
